Kasus Cinta Akari
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Shotaro sakit dirawat Akiko yang jaga terus Philip nyumon Alain, Nico, sama Graphite untuk pengganti, tiba-tiba Akari datang ke markas untuk meminta bantuan/DLDR/Bad Summary hehe


Si Kembar jadi Detektif Cinta

Selamat Membaca

Hari itu, hari dimana Shotaro sakit parah sampai harus dirawat dirumah sakit, Philip kesusahan kalau harus memcahkan kasus sendirian maupun henshin, karena itu Philip memanggil beberap orang untuk menggantikan Akiko dan Shotaro sementara, orang itu adalah Alain, Graphite dan Nico.

Kring ... kring...

"Halo, dengan siapa dimana?"

"Dengan saya penelepon didepan pintu."

"_Password_nya?"

"Shotaro sakit dirawat sama lampu, gini mas Philip, saia tuh lagi cinta sama temen saia tapi kayaknya dia suk-"

"Maaf mba, kami bukan detektif cinta." Philip memotong perkataan si penelpon agar tidak ngomong lebih panjang lebar kali tinggi.

_DAK!_ Tiba-tiba pintu markas berbunyi, mereka yang ada di dalam agak loncat sedikit ke samping.

"Tapi mas, dipintu ada tulisan dengan kapslok detektif cinta."

Muka Philip berubah flat, dia menyangka kalo itu kerjaannya Shotaro. "Yasudah, bilang saja apa kasusnya?"

"SAYA INGIN TEMPE KEBENARANNYA! KALO SAIA TUH GA KENA PRENJON!"

Philip menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya. "Mba jangan ngeggas telinga saia pengang, ehem, siapa nama mbak?

"Nama saya AKARI!"

Tut ... tut ... tut...

"Dari siapa Lip?"

"Akari, ada yang tau dia siapa?"

Ketiga anggota sementara geleng-geleng. Alain sebenernya tau tapi dia pura-pura gatau aja, masalahnya kalo dia ngaku pasti bakal diinterogasi duluan sama mereka apalagi dia keknya tau Akari ngelapor apa ke Philip karena dia adalah mantan pacarnya Takeru.

Anggap aja elah, biar makin gaje.

"Lalu ... klien kita ga akan menampakkan tulangnya di depan kita?"

"1 detik lagi." kata Alain dengan muka ragu.

BRAK!

Pintu terjatuh seketika saat seorang perempuan berambut pendek sebahu menendangnya. Pintu yang malang...

"ALAIN."

Pasang mata langsung ngeliat ke Alain.

"Tidak ada yang namanya Alain disini, aku kembarannya Philip, Raito Sonozaki."

Philip mingkem aja, dia tau cepat atau lambat nama aslinya bakal dipake sama Alain.

Nico ngeliat dengan tatapan curiga.

Graphite selow karena dia ga tau apa-apa dengan apa yang terjadi tapi ditangannya udah ada keranjang yang berisikan alat-alat buat memperbaiki pintu.

"Oke, maaf atas kekasaranku tadi, aku kesini cuman ingin tau kalo aku ga kena prenjon hiks ... Takeru itu orangnya baik kesiapa aja makanya hiks ... jadi, saya takut kalo saya yang kegeeran."

"Lalu kita harus menstalk siapa saja?"

"Makoto, Alain, dan Emu!"

3 pasang mata kembali melihat ke arah Alain. Alain mulai panik diliatin dengan curiga.

"Bu-bukannya kalo Emu itu Ibunya Takeru?"

Akari menatap tajam Alain. "Sepertinya kau tau sesuatu tentang Takeru hehehe."

Alain menggeleng cepat. "AKU HANYA MENGGUNAKAN PERPUSTAKAAN GAIA!"

Kali ini Philip ngeliatin Alain.

"Hmph, pokoknya kalian harus dapetin jawabannya."

Akari pergi, ruangan kembali sepi, Graphite memperbaiki pintu, Nico main game, Philip baca buku di perpustakaan mencari info, Alain makan 2 box takoyaki.

"Alain,"

"Ya?"

"Kamu siapanya Takeru?"

"Mantan uhuk."

"Terus..."

"Ya begitu, Takeru lebih milih sama Makoto terus Akari terprenjon."

"Jadi bener Akari kena prenjon?" tanya Nico tanpa memberhentikan dulu game yang sedang dia mainin.

"Engga juga sih Takeru juga suka deket-deket Akari."

Nico manyun. "Serah."

"Kalo Akari ada disini kemungkinan korban juga ada disini."

Philip jalan mengitari ruangan 2 kali.

"Alain, ayo ikut aku."

"Kemwana Lip?"

"Ikut aja pokoknya."

Akhirnya Alain ngikut jalan-jalan dikota berdua sambil ngemil takoyaki. Lagi asik gibah Takeru, orang yang digibah muncul duduk dikursi seberang bareng sama cowo berjubah putih. Alain sama Philip langsung pasang telinga.

"Mah ..."

"Kenapa kamu murung terus nak?"

"Makoto nii-chan mengKDRT Takeru terus Mah, Takeru cape."

"Mungkin Makoto juga lagi cape, Mamah juga sering dicuekin sama Papah kalo lagi badmood."

"Tapi dikit-dikit ngeggas ke Takeru." Takeru monyong-monyongin bibir. "Terus Takeru diputusin sama Alain."

Namanya disebut, Alain hampir mau jungkir balik ke belakang.

"Kenapa Alain mutusin kamu?"

"Dia bilang Takeru terlalu baik buat dia terus nyium dahi terus ngasih cincin ke Takeru."

"Takeru kamu jangan ikutan bego kaya Mamah dong pas Papah lamar waktu dulu. Mamah ngeloading kata-kata Papah itu lama saking belibetnya untung diterima kalo engga mungkin kalian ga akan ada."

Maksud Emu ntu adopsi ya bukan dilahirkan. Tapi ya serah kalian dah.

"Jadi maksudnya Alain mutusin aku karena ingin serius?"

"Iya, jadi mending kamu ngomong gih sama Alain nanti."

"Baik Mah..."

Abis itu Emu sama Takeru beranjak dari tempatnya.

Philip sedikit kaget mendengar nama Alain yang disebut terus.

Alain sekarang udah _roll_ belakang 3 kali. Sebenernya dia seneng tapi wujud Akari yang menyeramkan muncul dibenaknya.

Setelah mereka berdua kembali semula, Philp sama Alain balik ke markas. Pas balik udah ada Akari duduk dengan manis di sofa. Muka Alain langsung pucet kebenaran itu pahit.

"Takeru, Takeru, Takeru."

"Nico, jangan memainkan rekaman kodok itu."

Nico manyun. "Akari yang memintanya, jangan lupa sehabis kasus ini aku ingin bayaran yang gede."

"Aku sudah memperbaiki pintunya, btw cuman kalian yang ngelakuin penyelidikan apa gunanya kami berdua disini?"

"Ngeggantiin Shotaro sama Akiko." Philip berjalan mendekati Akari. "Nona Akari maaf, karena nona memang kena prenjon." abis itu Philip lirik-lirik Alain, Alain membalas dengan cengiran.

"Jadi benar ya aku kena prenjon."

"Mungkin lebih parah dari itu..."

Akari langsung terkejut. "Jadi aslinya aku sudah ditinggal nikah sama Takeru?"

Dikasih pertanyaan seperti itu Philip malah diem.

"Mungkin belum nikah, baru tunangan doang." celetuk Nico.

"Atau mungkin udah punya anak." Graphite siul-siul.

"HEEEEE?! SAMA SIAPA HAH SAMA SIAPA?!"

Philip mengangkat tangannya lalu menunjuk Alain.

"Dia orang yang sudah melamar Takeru desu, Alain."

Krek krek

"Ayo gelud ngerebutin anak Emu tersayang." Nico memprovokasi.

"Kalian ga bosen apa gelud mulu? KR series udah gelud mulu isinya." Graphite geleng-geleng.

"MAAF AKARI GA SENGAJA PUNYA NIAD! ABIS KASIAN DIA TERKDRT MULU SAMA MAKOTO APALAGI SAMA KAKAK GUA."

"Kasus ini ditutup dengan Alain yang dihantui oleh Akari."

"Bayaran." tagih Graphite sama Nico bersamaan pada Philip.

Cerita gaje ini ditutup dengan Nico sama Graphite yang mendapatkan bayaran.

"LHO KOK BAYARAN GUA DIKASIH TAIGA?! GUA INGINNYA UANG!"

"Pallad, kamu ngapain disini?"

End


End file.
